


A Little Bit Off

by Ben_Tora



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, S01xE06, Season 1, bande de débiles, i mean come on it's a zombie apocalypse it's full time angst now, they're both idiots and i love them both
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Tora/pseuds/Ben_Tora
Summary: S01xE06. L'espace d'un moment qui peut durer plus ou moins longtemps, il y a quelque chose qui disparaît dans les bras de l'alcool. L'espace d'un instant, le monde entier va mieux. Pas forcément beaucoup mieux mais au moins un peu. Tout paraît bien moins grave. Et le plus chouette avec cet effet de l'alcool, c'est qu'il marche toujours, même après une putain d'apocalypse zombie.Bref, j'ai maté la saison 1, j'ai adoré et j'adore ces deux personnages. Du coup, je fais mumuse.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Little Bit Off

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai finalement maté The Walking Dead et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose... Rien de prétentieux, c'était juste une idée comme ça qui me plaisait bien. Et comme j'aime beaucoup cette série, que j'aime beaucoup ces deux persos et l'idée d'apocalypse zombie (non mais le potentiel d'angst sans déconner, c'est magnifique), voilà. Peut-être que j'écrirais une suite au fur et à mesure de mon visionnage... 
> 
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture...!

L’alcool, ça a ce truc génial, ce putain d’effet tout simple qui fait que tous, un jour ou l’autre, se servent un verre un peu plus généreux que raisonnable. Pas pour le goût agréable, pas pour le plaisir, non, pour l’oubli. Quelle que soit la bouteille, quel que soit le jour, au bout du compte, une fois le volume nécessaire ingurgité, ça marche parfaitement. L’oubli. 

L’alcool ne donne rien du tout, tout ce qu’il se contente de faire, c’est prendre, petit peu par petit peu, verre par verre, gorgée par gorgée. Ça marche à tous les coups. Ils vous prend un petit truc, systématiquement – parfois, il décide de ne pas vous le rendre après coup mais c’est plutôt rare et c’est généralement signe que vous avez un problème avec l’alcool. L’inhibition, une angoisse, la peur, la sensation de sécurité, la joie… 

Certains ont l’alcool joyeux, l’alcool triste ou même l’alcool mauvais, tout ça en fonction de ce que le liquide avalé décide de prendre. Oh pas de soucis, pas de soucis, ça revient après, parfois avec une chouette gueule de bois le lendemain matin… Mais en attendant, l’espace d’un moment qui peut durer plus ou moins longtemps, il y a quelque chose qui disparaît dans les bras de l’alcool, comme si ce dernier enveloppait votre esprit de coton, comme si votre cerveau enfin se calmait, oubliait la peur et la douleur et la crainte et les angoisses. L’espace d’un instant, le monde entier va mieux. Pas forcément beaucoup mieux mais au moins un peu. Tout paraît bien moins grave.

Et le plus chouette avec cet effet de l’alcool, c’est qu’il marche toujours, même après une putain d’apocalypse zombie.

Bordel, Rick n’aurait même pas pu dire si le vin qu’il avait descendu était un bon cru ou la dernière des piquettes achetée quelques dollars à la supérette du coin. Enfin, on était au CDC et il supposait que tous ces types, tous ces docteurs et ces scientifiques, avant qu’ils se fassent bouffer la cervelle ou se l’explosent eux-mêmes, avaient les moyens de se payer de bonnes choses. Donc à tous les coups, c’était pas de la piquette. Mais bon, apocalypse ou pas, il n’avait jamais été très vin et encore moins vin rouge alors hein… Et puis merde à la fin, ce n’était pas ça qui importait.

Ce qui importait, là, tout de suite, c’est que l’alcool lui ôtait un poids des épaules, un foutu putain de poids. Il n’avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans cet enfer sur terre, lui pas plus que les autres d’ailleurs. Il savait que tout ça était bien réel – la peur permanente a cet effet-là de vous empêcher de nier la réalité, elle ne vous lâche jamais et vous mord à pleines dents, vous rappelant perpétuellement l’horreur que vous vivez – mais parfois, au fond de lui, il espérait encore un peu que tout ça ne soit qu’un cauchemar de coma. 

Comme tout serait plus simple si tout ça n’était qu’une hallucination de son cerveau et qu’il se trouvait toujours dans cet hôpital, branché à toutes ces machines le maintenant en vie. Peut-être, peut-être que rien de tout ça n’était vrai… hein, c’était possible quand même, non ? Des zombies, franchement… allez Rick, tout ça c’est ta cervelle de comateux qui déconne, reprend toi, y’a pas moyen que le monde soit aussi horrible, que la vie soit aussi cruelle.

T’as foutu une balle dans le crâne d’une gamine Rick. T’as enterré des gens. T’as abandonné un type sur le bord de la route. Regarde les choses en face Rick, rien de tout ça ne fait sens. Le monde n’est pas supposé marcher comme ça. 

Ouais, c’était parfois ces pensées qui passaient par sa tête alors qu’il était à deux doigts de s’endormir.

Sauf que c’était stupide. Le monde marchait comme ça maintenant, voilà, c’était ainsi et personne n’y pouvait rien. Il n’y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était… ah, c’était faire semblant d’être fort. Rien d’autre. Pourquoi est-ce que c’était vers lui qu’ils tournaient leurs regards, hein ? Ah oui, cette question, il y avait lui-même répondu : parce qu’ils pouvaient. Aussi simple que ça. Il les sentait, ces regards sur lui. En permanence. 

C’était ça, ce foutu poids sur ses épaules. Leurs vies, sa responsabilité. Merde, il était bien devenu adjoint du shérif pour ça, non ? Oui, avant que le monde entier ne sombre dans la folie et que les morts décident collectivement de se relever. Ça, cette vie de terreur à fuir encore et encore dans la peur de voir ceux auxquels il tenait se faire dévorer vivant juste sous ses yeux, il n’avait pas signé pour ça.

Mais il n’y a pas vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas Rick ? Oh ça, il le savait… Alors voilà, il faisait semblant. Faisait semblant d’être fort, faisait semblant d’être sûr de lui. Tant qu’eux restaient convaincus qu’il saurait les protéger, les guider dans ce monde de ruines et de sang, peut-être qu’ils auraient une chance. Haha ! Une chance sur des millions. Tu parles, même pas ! C’était probablement moins que ça. 

Tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a de l’espoir. C’était à ça qu’il fallait se raccrocher, un cœur battant et de la lumière clignotant dans les synapses là, comme il disait, ce docteur a l’air vidé, fini, terminé. Un cœur qui bat, un esprit toujours présent, c’était ça l’espoir ? Un cœur qui bat, une pulsation qui ne s’arrête pas, un simple mouvement mécanique, quelque part au creux des torses de chaque individu. Tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a… ah ! C’était à ça qu’il fallait croire, c’était à ça qu’il voulait croire. Est-ce qu’il y croyait, petit Rick dans son uniforme si rassurant ? Parfois. Pas tout le temps. Mais il voulait y croire, sûr… 

Au fond, il le savait, tout ça n’était qu’une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, tous… ils les perdrait tous. Ces gens devenus comme une drôle de famille. Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Dale, Carole et Sophia… tous. Shane, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là. Lori, aussi. Ah, et Daryl tiens… évidemment, Daryl. On pouvait pas l’oublier, celui-là.

Il le savait, il allait tous les perdre. Inéluctablement, inévitablement. Un par un. Aucun survivant. Le Dr Jenner l’avait lui-même dit, ce n’était pas une épidémie, une catastrophe, non c’était une extinction de race. La notre. Alors ouais, dans l’idée d’extinction, y’a quand même la notion que personne n’en sortira vivant. Personne. Personne, personne, personne et peu importait à quel point il les aimait. C’était ça le concept général de l’extinction.

Tous, ils allaient mourir. Probablement dévorés vivants. Tous, tous, tous. Il le savait. Pouvait se mentir autant qu’il le voulait, boire autant de bouteilles qu’il voulait, ça ne changerait rien à rien. C’était ainsi. Dans sa tête, s’il fermait les yeux un peu trop longtemps, il pouvait parfaitement voir leurs morts. Lori. Shane. Glenn. Daryl. Toutes leurs morts, il pouvait parfaitement les voir. 

En fait, toutes sauf une. Carl, c’était impossible. Oh, rationnellement, c’était parfaitement possible… Il n’était encore qu’un enfant, si petit, si fragile. Lorsqu’il se précipitait dans ses bras, sa tête lui arrivait à peine à l’estomac. De sa large main usée d’homme, Rick avait la sensation qu’il pouvait englober tout son crâne. Il était minuscule, son enfant… si vulnérable.

Carl, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Lori, oui. Shane, oui. Tous, oui. Un par un. Tac, tac, tac… Mais Carl ne pouvait pas mourir. C’était son enfant, il devait le protéger, son enfant ne pouvait pas mourir. Jamais le perdre, jamais. À chaque fois qu’il l’entendait hurler face à ces foutus marcheurs, il sentait son âme se déchirer un peu plus. Il avait hurlé à sa naissance, ce tout petit, incroyablement petit et fragile petit bout d’humain, hurlé comme si le monde entier lui tombait dessus. Mais à ce moment-là, Rick avait été l’homme le plus comblé du monde et avait acquis la certitude d’avoir trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Sa place était là, juste là, à tenir cet enfant dans ses bras. Protéger son fils. Et il le ferait, oh par tous les putains de cieux d’où Dieu semblait avoir disparu, il le ferait.

Mais il était si petit, son fils. Encore un gosse, un gamin. Même pas un ado. Sur ses joues encore rondes, pas la moindre trace d’acné. Il était encore si loin d’être un homme son fils. Beaucoup trop petit, beaucoup trop fragile pour ce monde d’horreur grognante et titubante, cette apocalypse cannibale. Carl avait beau courir vite pour son âge, ses jambes restaient plus courtes que celles d’un adulte. Carl avait beau être fort, pour un gosse plongé au milieu de cette fin de race, aujourd’hui, dans ce monde, il était faible. Fragile. Vulnérable. Juste un gosse. Et Rick avait peur. Plus que de perdre son enfant, il avait peur pour cet enfant. Il avait peur de sa mort et son esprit avait beau être incapable d’imaginer cette mort comme possible, lui, il savait bien que Carl, comme tous les autres, avait une immense cible sur la tête.

Oh, Rick était… il était fatigué. Comme si dire à voix haute qu’il savait, il savait malgré tout que tout le monde était condamné à mourir et lui le dernier après avoir senti tout son être se faire détruire à chaque nouvelle mort, l’avait achevé. Il avait lâché ça à Jenner, grâce à cet alcool dans son sang qui lui avait chuchoté si doucement que c’était pas grave, il pouvait bien le dire, il pouvait bien confier ça à quelqu’un, surtout ce type dont il n’avait rien à foutre au fond.

Et sur le coup, ça avait fait du bien. Un peu. Comme s’il avait vomi un bout de la saloperie qui le dévorait de l’intérieur et lui donnait l’impression de crever sur place. Allez, hop, lâché sur la place publique, cette idée obsédante qu’il finirait par échouer à tous les protéger. Et puis le regard de Jenner, il s’en foutait, oh putain ce qu’il s’en foutait. Tant que ceux auxquels il tenait ne l’entendraient pas le dire, c’était bon, ce n’était pas grave. 

Sur le coup, il aurait voulu le lui hurler à la figure, à ce con de docteur voulant pleurer sur son pauvre sort alors qu’il n’avait rien vécu de l’enfer qu’eux avaient dû traverser. Il voulait se plaindre ce type ? Devant lui ? Mais non, Rick n’était pas le genre de personne à coller son poing dans la tête des gens parce qu’ils l’énervaient, parce qu’il voulait qu’ils la ferment, parce qu’il voulait se défoncer. Il ne s’était même pas énervé. Avait laissé sa voix devenir grondante. Ça avait suffi. Ce gars était un lâche, ça se voyait dans son regard. Oh, pas parce qu’il était né lâche, probablement pas. C’était juste que ce nouveau monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient piégés… ouais, ça pouvait faire ça aux gens.

Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait du bien à Rick de lâcher ça. Arrêter de le garder piégé en lui, pour une fois. Lui qui gardait tout ça si bien prisonnier en lui. Oh, il aurait voulu pouvoir le dire à Lori mais… il avait vu la peur dans ses yeux. Elle comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il n’avait pas le droit. Oui, oui, elle était son épouse, il était son époux, se soutenir l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare et tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après l’avoir abandonnée elle et leur fils alors que tout s’effondrait autour d’eux et qu’il restait implacablement immobile sur un lit d’hôpital. Alors il avait fait bien attention à ne rien laisser transparaître. Qu’elle ne se doute de rien, qu’elle n’ait pas le moindre soupçon. Ni elle ni qui que ce soit d’autre.

Ouais, ça avait du bien de le dire. Sur le coup. Mais maintenant… Ah ! Tiens, il savait bien qu’il titubait quelque peu mais là, tout ce couloir et ses lumières chaudes tanguaient un peu trop alors il se laissa aller à s’adosser contre un mur, appuyant ses larges épaules contre histoire de ne pas tomber au sol comme un idiot. Ce mur ne tanguait pas et ça, c’était pas mal. Son esprit avait beau être pas mal embrumé, il savait aussi qu’il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se laisser aller à glisser jusqu’au sol même si son corps tout entier lui paraissait incroyablement lourd. Si jamais il s’allongeait, c’était mort, il restait allongé là, à cuver son vin jusqu’au lendemain matin, allongé dans un foutu couloir. Autant pour son image de père modèle, hein.

Et puis il savait que, pas si loin que ça, un vrai lit l’attendait, aux côtés de sa femme et son fils. Et il voulait les rejoindre. Il avait besoin de poser son regard bleu sur eux une dernière fois avant de s’endormir, comme pour se rassurer, se dire ça va Rick, tu peux dormir jusqu’à demain matin et ta gueule de bois, regarde, ils sont là. Tu peux dormir en paix, au moins cette nuit.

Il savait aussi qu’il avait trop bu et qu’après avoir quitté le Dr Jenner et sa tête d’homme ayant déjà baissé les bras, il aurait dû directement retourner auprès de Lori et Carl. Mais voilà, il avait décidé de boire encore plus. Pas parce qu’il en avait envie, parce qu’il en avait besoin. Ouais, sur le coup, vider son sac ça avait fait du bien. Puis dès qu’il avait quitté cette grande salle à l’immense néon blanc peuplée d’ordinateurs fantomatiques et Jenner, ça n’avait plus fait aucun bien du tout.

Tout n’est qu’une question de temps avant que tous ceux que j’aime ne meurent, voilà c’que t’as dit Rick. Espèce de lâche.

Le dire à voix haute, ça avait d’abord été cathartique. Maintenant, ça le hantait, comme si laisser ces quelques mots sortir de sa bouche les rendait réels, bien plus réels que juste le penser. Beaucoup trop réels. D’où la bouteille descendue de plus belle. Autant noyer la peur et la culpabilité dans une bonne vieille dose d’éthanol, le remède était vieux comme le monde. 

Pour le moment, ça marchait plutôt bien, pas vrai Rick ? T’en fais pas mon vieux, il te reste encore quelques mètres à faire et tu pourras enfoncer ta tête qui te paraît peser bien plus que les six kilos théoriques du crâne humain dans un coussin, prendre ta femme dans tes bras et te laisser aller au sommeil. Pas de sales rêves pour toi cette nuit Rick, non, juste un sommeil sans rêves, un sommeil d’alcool. Et s’il fallait une gueule de bois le lendemain, tant pis c’était un prix qu’il payait avec plaisir, bordel de merde.

Le seul soucis, c’est qu’il n’était pas encore dans sa chambre et que son corps n’avait visiblement plus aucune envie de se déplacer. Et comme ça lui paraissait incroyablement drôle comme constat, il gloussa brièvement. Le son dû sonner un peu bizarrement dans ce couloir désert mais c’est à peine s’il l’entendit. Par contre, le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur sa droite, là oui, il l’entendit. Il comprit même que quelqu’un sortait de sa chambre. Wouhouuuu. Allez, venez donc voir votre shérif avec son chapeau de cowboy et son .357 Magnum. Venez voir comme il est beau, le type sur lequel vous pariez votre survie.

Deux yeux d’un doux bleu gris se plongèrent dans les siens et Rick entendit la voix de sa femme remonter de ses souvenirs, lui disant que ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques. Tiens, c’était vrai que cette couleur était magnifique. Elle avait souvent raison Lori. Ces yeux-là étaient moins vifs que les siens, pas plus ternes non, plus doux. Et c’était marrant parce que ces yeux à mi-chemins entre le bleu et le gris lui paraissaient effectivement magnifiques. Haha, oui, c’était marrant. 

Ces deux yeux le scrutaient, comme s’ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu’il pouvait bien foutre là, visiblement éméché, appuyé contre un mur au lieu de dormir avec sa femme et ça aussi c’était marrant parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Visiblement, ces yeux lui parlaient parce qu’il entendait des sons de voix lui parvenir mais il n’écoutait pas vraiment plus que ça.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de se rappeler que ces yeux étaient ceux de Daryl. Tiens et la voix aussi, c’était celle de Daryl. C’était marrant non, de se dire que Daryl avait des yeux magnifiques ? Alors il rigola doucement, faisant plisser ses yeux et putain, il était bien. Sa tête était légère, les soucis et la peur et la fin du monde restaient sagement dans un coin tranquille de son esprit, attendant patiemment de revenir lorsque l’alcool cesserait de faire effet.

En attendant, fallait bien reconnaître que la situation était cocasse. Cocasse, tiens encore un mot amusant. Lui le shérif avec son chapeau et son gros colt, appuyé contre un mur de peur de tomber au sol comme un idiot, ah c’était drôle. Et c’était encore plus drôle que ce soit Daryl qui le trouve là, tiens. Alors Rick souriait doucement, tranquillement, sincèrement amusé. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, quoi que la voix grognante de Daryl dise. Rick souriait et il pouvait sentir ses lèvres s’étirer sur ses dents et faire remonter ses pommettes vers le haut, plissant ses yeux. Rick avait trop bu et à l’instant présent, face à ces yeux magnifiques et un sourire apaisé éclairant tout son visage, il était bien.

Il avait même envie de rire de nouveau mais pas vraiment alors il haussa les épaules. Quelque part dans son cerveau ouaté, il se dit que Daryl pourrait le prendre mal de le voir se marrer comme ça sans raison alors il voulu remonter sa main devant son visage pour cacher ce sourire dévorant. Mais son corps était lourd, nom de Dieu et plus si coordonné que ça : s’il réussi à remonter sa main gauche dans les airs, elle lui parut peser une tonne et au lieu de la garder devant son visage, il la laissa mollement retomber et son esprit lui suggéra que la laisser retomber sur Daryl était un très, très bon plan. C’est donc ce qu’il fit et sa main se posa maladroitement sur le torse de l’homme aux yeux magnifiques.

Il entendit la voix de Daryl lâcher quelque chose mais pfff, toujours pas moyen de comprendre – et puis non, il n’écoutait toujours pas vraiment. À tous les coups, c’était un what the f… de sa voix sifflante et parfois grondante, il le voyait bien dire ça tiens. Il aimait bien la voix de Daryl lorsqu’elle se faisait grondante. Il n’aurait toujours pas su dire pourquoi mais maintenant qu’il avait sa main sur son torse et que plus un son ne lui parvenait, ouais, il aimait bien la voix de Daryl et ça lui paraissait être une des évidences les plus parfaites à cet instant précis. Oh, et oui, ça devait être son torse vu la bosse qu’il pouvait sentir sous sa paume chaude.

Aucun doute, c’était bien Daryl en face de lui, c’était bien ses yeux, c’était bien sa peau chaude sous la sienne. Rick aimait bien cette sensation, tout simplement parce que ça signifiait que Daryl était vivant. Cette chaleur, c’était celle d’un être en vie. Un être qui n’allait probablement pas tarder à lui coller une droite en plein dans la tronche mais ça c’était pas grave, puisque Daryl était bien vivant, il pouvait le sentir sous sa main. Daryl. C’était marrant, mais il aimait bien son prénom. C’était un joli prénom. Ça faisait un peu bizarre de se dire que ce prénom correspondait à un type semblant tout droit sortir d’une poubelle, avec ses yeux fins, ses joues creuses, ses pommettes hautes, ses poches sous les yeux et ses lèvres si fines qu’elles paraissaient parfois disparaître. Bah, Rick aimait quand même bien ce prénom, surtout que c’était Daryl qui le portait. Tout ça, dans sa tête, faisait sens.

Et quand il décida d’étendre les doigts de sa main sur le torse de Daryl afin de mieux sentir cette chaleur vivante, de chercher son pouls, ce son si apaisant et si rassurant, cela faisait tout autant sens que le reste. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de trouver ce pouls, ce petit Graal individuel, coupé dans son élan par un choc violent au niveau de sa mâchoire qui fit cogner brusquement l’arrière de sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Une douleur désagréable éclata aussitôt à l’arrière de sa tête et le sourire de Rick se transforma en une grimace douloureuse. À tous les coups, ça lui vaudrait une petite bosse. Bah, tant pis. Sa main n’avait pas quitté le torse de Daryl et cette fois, Daryl aussi avait une main sur lui : le choc contre sa mâchoire, c’était sa paume contre son menton et ses doigts s’enfonçant dans sa chair le long de sa mâchoire et c’était avec sa main qu’il venait de plaquer la tête de Rick contre le mur.

Étonnamment, Rick, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d’avoir la main d’un homme, la main de cet homme, le plaquant contre un mur. C’était bizarre, pas le genre de truc dont il avait l’habitude, un peu douloureux – c’est que mine de rien, Daryl avait de la force dans sa poigne et il lui compressait tout l’avant de la mâchoire inférieure si fort qu’il avait presque la sensation qu’il comptait bien la lui pulvériser – mais ce n’était pas désagréable, comme sensation. 

Il se laissa aller à cette main qui enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau et se rendit compte qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle furieux de Daryl contre sa peau. Ah vraiment, Daryl n’était pas un homme calme et il était plutôt du genre explosif et Rick l’imaginait bien lui dégommer une ou deux dents de ses poings à cet instant présent et son esprit embrumé se dit que si c’était ça le prix à payer pour pouvoir sentir son pouls sous sa main, finalement, ça lui allait.

Alors il ferma les yeux dans l’attente du coup et soupira doucement de satisfaction à la sensation de ce pouls qu’il arrivait enfin à percevoir. Un battement régulier, léger, constant, refusant de s’arrêter… C’était une sensation parfaite, ce battement qu’il parvenait à sentir sous la peau de Daryl, signe de ce cœur quelque part au chaud dans sa cage thoracique, à l’abri. Le plus à l’abri possible s’il-vous-plaît. Faites que ce cœur non plus ne s’arrête pas. Mais le coup ne vint pas.

À la place, la main de Daryl se crispa davantage contre la mâchoire de Rick et ce dernier, malgré l’alcool qui embrumait tout son esprit, comprit parfaitement ce que signifia la douce sensation qui vint se poser contre ses lèvres, à la fois tendre et chaude. Daryl avait ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

C’était un baiser sec, bref, rageur presque avec ses lèvres fines plaquées brusquement sur celles de Rick mais aucun doute, c’était bien ça. La sensation était douce, étrangement douce et rassurante, le genre de choses qui lui donnait envie de s’y abandonner totalement, de s’y noyer jusqu’à en oublier tout le reste. Daryl l’embrassait. Les yeux bleus de Rick se rouvrirent en grand.

Le contact se rompit et Daryl recula, relâchant la mâchoire de Rick après une dernière pression rageuse contre sa mâchoire. Cette fois, il ne voyait plus seulement ses yeux bleus-gris mais tout son visage et il aurait été bien incapable de déchiffrer l’expression de l’homme en face de lui. Il ne dit rien et Rick, même si sa bouche s’entrouvra quelque peu, ne dit rien non plus. Aucun mot n’aurait pu en sortir de toutes façons. Daryl parut détailler son visage du regard puis il renifla brièvement en faisant plisser la peau de son nez et recula d’un pas supplémentaire avant de finalement faire un pas de côté, quittant le champ de vision de Rick.

Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre claquant un peu violemment dans l’air lui indiqua que l’homme était bien reparti. Sans savoir pourquoi, c’est à cet instant-là que les jambes de Rick le lâchèrent et que son dos glissa le long du mur jusqu’à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, s’affaissant maladroitement. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours grands ouverts. Machinalement, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, comme pour les humidifier. Haha. Tout ça était bien réel. 

Assis au milieu de ce couloir désormais bien désert, Rick cligna des yeux. Daryl l’avait embrassé. Et alcool ou pas, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Absolument aucun sens.

Il ne savait pas quoi… Il ne… Non, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il n’avait pas assez bu pour imaginer cette sensation contre ses lèvres et encore moins pour imaginer à quel point ça avait été agréable. Maladroitement, tentant de son mieux de se retenir contre ce foutu mur, Rick poussa sur ses jambes flageolantes et parvint à se remettre debout. Fallait pas qu’il reste là. Pas parce qu’il craignait de s’endormir par terre comme un idiot mais parce qu’il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, ne voulait rien y comprendre et aurait souhaité encore avoir sa bouteille à portée de main pour la finir et mettre HS son cerveau pour de bon. 

Pas réfléchir à ça, pas réfléchir à ça. Eh bien quoi shérif, tu fuis ? Tu t’en vas en espérant dormir comme une souche cette nuit et te réveiller demain matin sans souvenir de tout ça, sans aucune question résonnant avec force sous ton crâne ?

Exactement, oui. Tout ça ne voulait rien dire, non, non, non. C’était l’alcool. Trop d’alcool dans sa tête – ou pas assez, justement. Et puis ça n’était pas lui qui, enfin, là, c’était Daryl qui… Oui, oui Rick, bien sûr. Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. Si tu veux, on peut même prétendre que tu n’aurais pas voulu que ça dure plus longtemps, ce baiser.

Titubant, la tête bourdonnante, se soutenant au mur pour éviter de tomber, Rick s’éloigna. Il s’éloigna de tout ça, s’éloigna de cette porte, s’éloigna de Daryl. Daryl et ses yeux et ses lèvres qui… suffit ! Rick s’éloigna. J’ai une femme et un fils, ça suffit tout ça. C’est l’alcool, c’est tout. J’ai trop bu, rien de plus. Et je n’ai rien fait.

Bien sûr Rick, bien sûr. C’était l’alcool tout ça. L’alcool t’as pris quelque chose cette nuit, petit shérif au chapeau et au colt mais ne t’en fais pas, va. Demain, il te rend tout. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était court, sans ambition mais j'espère que ça vous a plu! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
